That Which Remained Hidden
by Eli
Summary: How some things could have happened.


Title: That Which Remained Hidden  
  
Author: The lyrical Eli  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: First takes place after the healing scene in Consectatio, the other part after the season finale. My takes on what happened. (Or at least what should have happened.)  
  
Note: This has been running around in my head since I watched those two episodes. I kept wondering, thus here I am.  
  
Feedback: Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of this. If you try to sue me, I'll mock you with my monkey pants! (And you don't want to go there!)  
  
-Consectatio-  
  
He was alive. She had healed him. Lazar nodded contently at them and walked away. Sara turned back to Ian. She put her hand to the hole in his shirt. She felt the healed skin and was relieved. Ian sat up.  
  
"Sara, why did you do this for me?"  
  
"I was suppose to."  
  
"I do not deserve this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I caused all this in the first place. It is my fault that any of this happened."  
  
"It is also your fault that I didn't take an arrow to the chest."  
  
"It is my duty to do such."  
  
"It's your duty to die?"  
  
"If it is needed, then yes, it is."  
  
"Why were you fighting him?"  
  
"He would not let me recall the hunter. The only way to stop him was to either kill him in battle or die trying. I had no intention on the first."  
  
"Wait! You were going to let him win?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have forsaken you."  
  
"Weird as it is and I don't want to know how it happened, I believe you when you say you were possessed. It was Irons who caused this. Not you."  
  
"I let him take control."  
  
"Forcibly take control, which you fought."  
  
"Say what you like, Sara. I'm still not innocent in what has happened."  
  
"I'm not saying you are. I'm saying you shouldn't put all this on yourself, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Sara." It was then Sara noticed they were both still on the ground. Ian also noticed and got up. Sara stood up and stared at the hole in his shirt again.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. I have to go. See ya."  
  
"Thank you, Sara."  
  
"Welcome, Nottingham."  
  
End  
  
-Season finale-  
  
Ian chased Lucretia out to the hall. He shoved her into the wall.  
  
"Mr. Irons tells me you're fond of violence." He pulled her back and shoved her into the other wall. He pulled down on her shirt. "And sex." He slid his hand down to her thigh. He could feel her body tense.  
  
Peasant! Does she really think I will take my father's place between her legs?! Pretender.  
  
Ian moved his hand back up to her mouth and covered it. He then put his other hand on her shoulder. Snap! He had broken her neck. He moved away from her and let the body hit the floor. He stepped over her body and returned to Sara.  
  
Irons was lying on the ground, broken. Gabriel was the same way. Sara was looking at the witchblade. He made his way to her. He couldn't tell if her wound had covered or not through the blood. He put one hand to her stomach. Healed.  
  
"I'm fine, Ian." He nodded.  
  
"Yes. You are the true wielder." He removed his hand from her stomach. He looked at her. Her face had also healed, but still had the tattle tale blood on her. Ian removed his glove and put his hand to her face. He brushed the blood away.  
  
"You have done well." The brief contact had caught her off guard.  
  
"I'm still standing, so I agree." They stared at each other. Total silence.  
  
"You saw what should have happened to you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yet, you still came."  
  
"Of course. Just because the witchblade abandoned you didn't mean I would as well. If I am to die in your service, then I have done the right thing."  
  
"You're still willing to die for others."  
  
"Not others. You. You are worth it." The look in his eyes was flooring Sara.  
  
"Why am I worth it to you?"  
  
"Because I...I love you, Sara." With that said, they were immediately holding each other. He leaned in and kissed her. Their lips had barely touched when hey could hear a moan in the background. Irons. Ian let go of Sara. He looked at her with sorrow. He then turned away and went to Irons. He put his arm around Irons and proceeded to carry him off. Sara stood there totally confused and broken that he left her. She then sighed and went over to help Gabriel.  
  
End  
  
Eli: What season three sends this way. How was this? 


End file.
